Zelda Extreme Sports
by scottishboy13
Summary: join the gang as they try some xtreme sports first fic be nice
1. Default Chapter

1 Zelda Extreme Sports  
  
  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
  
  
Chap1. Snowboarding  
  
  
  
Author: Link, Zelda, malon, gannondorf, ruto and darunia are going snowboard down death mountain (I know there is no snow that is the fun part)  
  
Zelda I'm scared link I don't want to go snowboarding*hugs link*  
  
*Malon and ruto's faces look ready to explode*  
  
Ruto: Back off princess he's mine  
  
Malon: No he's mine fish woman  
  
*All 3 start fighting*  
  
Gannondorf: Link are they like this all the time?  
  
Link: yep it can be funny sometimes anyway lets have a race gannondorf: no thanks I don't feel like racing right now  
  
Link:ok gannondork  
  
Gannondorf: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!  
  
Link: you'll need to catch me first  
  
Gannondorf Get back here *chases him down the mountain but falls off the board*  
  
Gannon: CRAP! Oh s(censored for the young people)  
  
1.2 Darunia: who needs a board *curls up into a ball*  
  
1.3 Darunia: wheeeeeeeeeeeee! * Starts rolling but fail to notice gannondorf getting up*  
  
1.4 SFX: crunch  
  
Author: time to end this now see ya later.  
  
Note: next week join the group as they luge down hyrule marketplace. Plz review this story feel free to flame me I need some humor in my life. Bye for now Phil 


	2. Zelda Luge

1 Zelda Extreme Sports  
  
  
  
1.1 Chap 2: Luge  
  
  
  
We join the usual gang as they try luge this time.  
  
Link: are you girls going to race this time?  
  
Zelda, Malon and ruto: yes link we'll race  
  
Author: you must luge down the path from the castle  
  
Through the market town on market day and the first  
  
One out of the town wins, gannondorf you are allowed magic to knock others off  
  
Gannondorf: YES this will be fun.  
  
Author: The race begins tomorrow  
  
*Next day*  
  
Author: ready 3.. 2... 1… Go!  
  
*Halfway down the path gannondorf blasts ruto with a magic attack*  
  
*Ruto spins out of control and hits a wall*  
  
SFX: SPLAT!  
  
Link: yes! The fish b (censored once again) is dead  
  
5 mins later only gannondorf, Link and Zelda are still racing  
  
*Gannondorf uses his warlock punch (play ssb melee and find out)  
  
On Zelda*  
  
Zelda: nnnnnnoooooo!!!!!!!! *Goes flying into the fountain*  
  
SFX: splash!  
  
*Gannondorf wins by .01 secs*  
  
Gannondorf: yes I won in yer face link!  
  
*Link flips him the bird*  
  
Gannondorf: I'll kill you, you (censored)  
  
Author: I'm going to finish this chapter now I have an idea for the final chapter, The Zelda X Games bye for now 


	3. Zelda xtreme sports 3

1 Zelda Extreme Sports  
  
  
  
1.1 Chap4 Skateboarding  
  
  
  
The usual group of people are going to try skateboarding  
  
Male division  
  
1.2 Link: Watch this *starts skating and does a handplant*  
  
The judges are skull kid and saria.  
  
Skull kid: 7.5 saria: 8.0/10  
  
Gannondorf: that's nothing watch this * Does a 540 Ollie*  
  
S.K: 8.0 Saria: 7.0  
  
Link: Darunia you're up  
  
Darunia: this should be easy * does an airwalk/kickflip*  
  
S.K: 8.5 saria: 8.0  
  
The final scores are  
  
Link: 13.5  
  
Gannondorf: 13.0  
  
Darunia: 16.5  
  
Link: ha ha Gannondorf lost  
  
Gannondorf: You lost as well  
  
Link: * silence *  
  
Female division  
  
Ruto: Watch me linky * tries a triple kickflip but fails*  
  
S.K:0. 5 Saria:0. 0  
  
Zelda: My turn * does a 900 Ollie but her dress goes flying up*  
  
Link, Gannondorf, darunia: O-O  
  
S.K:6.5 Saria 5.0  
  
Malon: time for me to show them who's boss * does the 900 successfully*  
  
S.K: 9.5 Saria; 8.0  
  
The winners are darunia and malon  
  
Author: time to wrap this up if you have any idea's tell me in a  
  
Review, After Wednesday I will update a lot more because I go  
  
Into hospital and get 3 weeks off school. Bye for now Phil 


	4. Zelda bmx

1 Zelda Extreme Sports  
  
  
  
1.1 Chap 4 BMX  
  
  
  
1.2 Note: I know these are short but I don't have very  
  
Many ideas. I'm sorry for not updating I had a case of writers block.  
  
Anyway on with the story  
  
Phil: the rules are you have 2 minutes to perform the best stunts first up…link  
  
Link: fun time! (A/n: this is on a half-pipe) * pulls a flare, 180 up and a peg grab successfully *  
  
Judges: 7.5/10  
  
Phil: next up …Ruto  
  
Ruto: time to impress Link * tries a backflip but her front wheel comes off *  
  
Ruto:oh s**t  
  
Sfx: crunch!  
  
Link: *holding a spanner*I didn't do it *hides spanner behind back*honest!  
  
Judges: 0/10  
  
Gannondorf: my turn *he is wearing a black trench coat *  
  
Link: why are you dressed like that?  
  
Gannondorf: you'll see soon enough *goes up the hale pipe and does a matrix- style jump and pulls an x-up to x-down to a superman* how's that for a jump?  
  
Judges 9.0/10  
  
Link: cheater!  
  
Author: what I say goes in this story and I say is wasn't cheating ok  
  
Link: fine  
  
Darunia:I'm up now *sits on the bike but the bike snaps*  
  
Sfx: creak smash booom!  
  
Judges: disqualified!  
  
Zelda: let me try *builds up some speed and pulls off. The double backflip*(a/n I have only saw one person do the double backflip and he is mat Hoffman)*  
  
Zelda: woohoo!  
  
Judges: 9.5/10  
  
Malon: now I'm up *pulls the flare to ice pick grind*  
  
Judges: 8.5/10  
  
Author: the winner is Zelda  
  
Zelda:* gives Malon and Ruto the finger*  
  
Malon: I'll kill you!  
  
Ruto: so will I!  
  
*All three get in a catfight*  
  
Link: did you get the popcorn Gannondorf?  
  
Gannondorf; right here *does the open coat show guns thing but instead of guns it is various snacks*  
  
Link: yay look two deck chairs let get them. Could you pass the popcorn please?  
  
Gannondorf: sure here *hands link the popcorn*  
  
Author: hey save some for me  
  
Link: this is living  
  
Gannondorf: yep.  
  
Author: I agree  
  
A/n: I am ending the story now but the next chap will be the x-games so bye for now.  
  
Phil 


End file.
